


A Week in Your Shoes

by Linorien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Camelot Remix, Extreme empathy challenge, F/M, Golden Age, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: When it all became too much, Morgana and Merlin just wanted a week off. No annoying nobles, no troublesome students. But they couldn’t afford a week off. However, they could come up with a clever way to trade responsibilities (and bodies).
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54
Collections: Camelot Remix 2020





	1. In Which a Hasty Plan is Conceived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJsRandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Switched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060456) by [AJsRandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom). 



> Written for the Camelot Remix. Accidental Freaky Friday is so funny to me, but its even more fun to explore switching on purpose. What motivates them to make the switch and why did they even consider it an option. In this case, it was an option because in AJ’s wonderful fic they had done it before.  
> Also thanks to [Swordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurandhisswordbros/pseuds/arthurandhisswordbros) for betaing this for me.

“I absolutely cannot deal with judging another garland competition,” Morgana shouted without preamble as she stomped into their chambers. 

Merlin snorted. “That doesn’t sound so bad. Just award it to the one you like best. If only my students would actually follow my instructions then maybe they wouldn’t keep setting fire to the curtains.”

Morgana shook her head. “That’s easy, you can fix that with a wave of your hand. And before you protest that they don’t respect you, you’re Emrys. They respect you just plenty. You’re just bad at disciplining them.”

“I can’t discipline them when they won’t pay attention.”

Many evenings lately had been like this. As Princess, Morgana had to do a lot of boring courtly things like judging pointless competitions and entertaining visiting nobles and sitting around embroidering pillows all morning instead of enjoying the sunshine and riding. Sure, Merlin was also usually stuck inside with his duties as court mage, but he was a man so he had more freedom. 

He could take his pupils outside if it was nice. He could go out for drinks in the tavern in the evening. And if he wanted to, he could escape. Just go for a walk through the town or head out to the forest without someone insisting that the princess shouldn’t be unaccompanied outside the castle! She had magic and she had been trained with a sword; what did they think would happen? It was especially awful if she wanted to walk with Gwen through the lower town like they used to, but now that was impossible without at least five knights following them within earshot. 

“I’m just so sick of it!” 

“I need a week off,” Morgana agreed. 

A silence fell over the room as they both sulked. Merlin massaged his forehead trying to decipher the scribbles of his students’s assignments. Morgana took off her shoes and her jewelry. “Help me with the back?” she asked gently. 

Merlin stood and deftly undid the laces of her outer layer and helped her undress. She could manage herself with a little bit of magic, but she liked the feeling of his hands on her back. 

“Morgana?” Merlin asked. He sounded oddly hesitant, but she couldn’t twist round to look while he was still undoing her laces. 

“Yes, dear?”

“Would you really want a week off of your duties? Not all duties, mind you,” he added quickly. “But different ones.”

She thought for a moment. Not a very long moment. “Yes. I’d do just about anything not to spend another day playing host to Lady Everard when all she wants to do it sit and sew. Did you have something in mind?”

Merlin stepped back to let her tug off the penultimate layer of clothes. She draped it over the screen before Merlin spoke. “Remember when you first found out about my magic? And the accidental magic you did in your sleep?”

She was so glad she didn’t do that anymore. There had been many close calls in the years before magic was no longer persecuted. “You mean when we accidentally swapped bodies?” she asked. 

Merlin nodded and a wicked look grew over his face. The look she knew so well. It promised mischief and fun and something she was almost certain she would regret. 

“Exactly that.”

“Are you suggesting? No, we can’t.”

“We can.”

“We shouldn’t.”

“Why not?” 

His eyes glittered and she struggled to think of a reason. No one had sussed them out last time. They hadn’t told anyone in all the years since due to sheer embarrassment. Gaius had been the only one who knew but he had passed away two years ago. And if no one had figured them out then, when they had hardly known each other, then surely no one would know now when they’d been married for five years. Already Arthur teased her for acting too much like Merlin sometimes. 

“We could swap back at any time?” she asked.

He shrugged. “If I remember correctly, there’s a potion we should prepare ahead of time, and it briefly knocks us unconscious when we trade bodies, so not  _ any _ time, but yes.”

“You wouldn’t mind being stuck with the noble women?”

“Can’t be worse than spending another day with Maleodin,” he countered. “And I’m good with a needle and thread.”

Now a smile grew on Morgana’s face too. “Just you watch, I’ll handle him no trouble. It’ll be a breeze.”

“And I’ll get a week of peace and relaxation.” He rushed over to one of his many bookshelves in the adjoining room and grabbed his magic book. “It’s a bit too late now, but I can make a list of the things I’ll need for the potion so I can start that tomorrow. Although perhaps I should sneak into the physician’s rooms tonight to grab some of the more suspicious ingredients. It’s no good if they know what we’re up to.”

“So soon?” 

Merlin looked up. “Why wait?”

“I guess I just assumed we would have to prepare more. Make precautions, plans. Warn Arthur and Gwen not to--”

“We can’t tell anyone,” he interrupted. “If they find out, they’ll start to act differently. If word gets out, none of the nobles would let me into their private time. You know how they bar men. And Arthur would try to call us by our rightful names and slip up in public. Not to mention you know some of my stupider students don’t think women should be in charge of anything and if they found out you weren’t really me, there’s no way they would listen to you. No, it has to be a complete secret.”

Spelled out like that, it made sense. Arthur was still downright chivalrous and believed women should not fight, and certainly not with the men. But sometimes he let Merlin join at the end of training. And if he didn’t know Merlin was actually Morgana, she might be able to join. “And it will be more fun. Do you think we’ll fool them?”

Merlin tilted his head. “If anyone guesses, it will be Gwen.”

“Really?” Morgana drawled. “Remember Arthur is my brother. We’ve known each other longer than anyone else. And he’s smarter than you give him credit for.”

“Is that a bet?”

She stuck out her hand. “Absolutely.”

“You’re on.”

* * *

Two days later, Merlin and Morgana ate breakfast together, dismissed their servant for the rest of the day, and then sat on their bed to recite the spell. “ _ Áwendaþ þӕt gebӕre þam hwán wӕre geondmengedon. _ ” They fell back and five minutes later groggily woke in different bodies.

They helped each other dress, reminded each other what things they needed to do that morning and agreed to meet back here for lunch. Merlin wobbled a little bit in the shoes, but muttered a spell and relaxed. Then he straightened up and, in a scarily good impression of her most haughty tone, said “I’m off to approve the new trader. Hurry or you’ll be late for your own lesson.” Then he swept out of the room, hair flowing loosely behind him. 

It was a little bit unfair how comfortable he seemed as her. For her part, she felt like she itched all over. Most of Merlin’s clothes were still the same he’d had as a servant, and even the clothes she wore now were only slightly nicer fabrics. He’d stubbornly refused anything finer for daily wear. And the thin fabric hardly kept her warm. Though she expected that was in part because she was only wearing one layer.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind before a cloak flew off the chair it had been tossed over and wrapped itself around her shoulders. It seemed Merlin’s magic was a bit overeager. 

She also thought she could hear whispers in her mind. Like someone was trying to speak to her, but she couldn’t quite catch it. She ignored it, reminding herself what she needed to do today, repeating it over and over so she wouldn’t habitually walk to her usual haunts. 

First, she had to go teach a lesson. At least Merlin had already done the work of preparing it. She picked up the stack of notes from his, well, now her desk, and left the room. She walked slowly through the corridors, oddly missing the feel of her legs hitting the inside of her skirts and the gentle swish they made. But she did enjoy the way every eye just slid past her. No one’s gaze lingered just a little to long on her chest. Merlin was important, yes, but half the castle still saw him as Arthur’s servant, just in slightly nicer clothes. 

And the first lesson of the day was a breeze. It wasn’t the lesson with Maleodin, but there were still some trouble makers. But she fixed them with a hard stare and insinuated that she could instead leave them to test their potions on each other rather than having her check them first. Suddenly they all were very eager to help each other learn and double check all the steps. Merlin was just too kind hearted sometimes. 

The second lesson of the morning was more difficult and they kept raising their hands to ask questions, waiting for her to call on them. But she didn’t know their names. She tried guessing once, based on what Merlin had told her of his students, but she had gotten it wrong. She resorted to pointing after that.

* * *

At lunch, they smiled while Emily served them a light lunch. It was nice. The hardest thing for both of them so far was using their own name to refer to their partner. 

* * *

After a morning of inspecting fabric in the west hall and waiting for the master of commerce to finalise the actual trade contract, followed by embroidering with Lady Everard and the other noble women for three hours, Merlin really wanted to go for a walk. He could barely stop his legs from bouncing during lunch, but he refused to admit how much he was struggling so soon. Besides, he knew he would get used to it. The first day of any new routine was difficult.

He really wished he could shed a few layers though. He didn’t mind dresses as a whole, he just had issues with the whole layering aspect. The first layer was the worst. It clung to his skin and he felt like he was being restrained. The layer after that was the chest support and a simple outer dress. This had looser sleeves and was similar to the gowns most of the servant women wore. And if Morgana had been a servant, they would stop there. But he’d gone and married a princess. The last layer was heavy fabric that weighted him down and every movement seemed to take a little more effort than it should.

It did look nice though. Morgana’s wardrobe was the envy of many and Merlin found he rather liked the jealous looks of the other women as he walked with Master Redmond to the archery grounds in the afternoon. 

Merlin hadn’t attended an archery tournament in many years. Arthur never went for some reason, he suspected it was because Morgana enjoyed them. It was one of the very few competitions in which both men and women competed, although in different bow classes. Yesterday, Morgana had given him the short script to memorise to open the competition and he stood in the royal box in front of the throne now and waited for the cheers to die down.

“People of Camelot, it gives me great pleasure to open the thirty-sixth Tournament of York. Named for the Lady Miranda of York who first organised the tournament, we come together today to watch the best archers in all of Camelot compete in three different categories to earn the York Medal, and a prize,” he gestured to the small chests to his right, “of one hundred gold each.”

The crowd cheered appreciatively as the competitors smiled. 

“I hereby declare the competition open!” He lowered himself onto the throne and watched the tournament. It was terribly dull. After he opened the tournament, it was actually all run by the master of ceremonies. He just nodded his head slightly as each competitor bowed to him before they began shooting. There wasn’t even anyone else in the royal box for him to talk to. He was stuck alone with his thoughts and a restrictive dress that was becoming hotter the longer he sat outside in the humid afternoon. Not to mention his long hair kept blowing across his face and getting in his mouth. He would have to tie it back tomorrow. 

He used the time to get used to thinking of himself as Morgana and trying to remember all the little habits and ways of speaking she had. One after another, the arrows thudded into the targets. His fingers drummed impatiently, hidden beneath his voluminous sleeves.

And when the tournament was over, all he did was hand over the chests to the master of ceremonies to actually pass to the winners. He was beginning to understand what Morgana meant when she said being a princess most of the time just meant being decoration.

* * *

By dinner they had their names sorted. A quiet affair with Arthur and Gwen in the small East dining room and neither of them slipped up once. They didn’t even react to their own name with a twitch of the head. After so many demands of “Master Merlin, is this right?” and “Master Merlin, I’m confused.” and “Master Merlin, is this meant to be burning?” it was especially easy for Morgana. 

And laying in bed at night, they both said this was going to be easier than they had expected. Even if secretly, they both already wished to return to their own body. But if there were two more stubborn people in Camelot, they couldn’t be found. 


	2. In Which This is Fine

Yesterday hadn’t been bad. Morgana was mostly giving lessons and the tower was covered in wards to keep things from going very bad when students made mistakes, but today, Merlin was expected to help the knights with training against magic. Morgana had watched them before and knew what to do. 

She fired light spells at the knights while they dodged and practiced deflecting with the special gauntlets Merlin had made for them last year. Arthur insisted that they learn to deflect the spells in a controlled fashion so that they didn’t hit one another. 

It was easy, the magic took barely any effort at all. She laughed as one of the spells bounced off Leon’s shield and hit Edmund in the back, actually pushing him forward with the slight force the spell had. 

But outside the wards of the tower where she had spent nearly all day yesterday, she could hear the druids very clearly. As they had discovered last time they switched bodies, their magic did not switch with them. So now she had the magic of Emrys. It was powerful and almost effortless to use, with difficult spells taking no toll on her energy at all. But because of the immense power, she could also pick up on the telepathic conversations of every druid in the entire city of Camelot and she did not know how to block them out. 

Sometimes there weren’t many druids conversing this way and it was quieter. Other times she was focused enough on what she was doing that her mind compartmentalised and blocked them out. But with a lull in the training, she could hear everyone. 

She could hear someone complaining idly about the shoddily woven blankets a trader was trying to sell, another pleading for patience as they struggled to drag their drunk friend out of the tavern, and so many children whose inner voices ran even faster than she could parse. All the noise made it incredibly difficult to concentrate on the voices actually directed at her. 

“Merlin, you alright there?”

She blinked and focused on Arthur again. “Sorry, didn’t sleep great. What’d you say?”

Arthur shook his head. “I said we don’t need you any more. We’ve got some footwork to sort out.”

That hadn’t been it, but she took it. “Right. Yeah.” She held up her thumb and pointer finger on her left hand. “Remember the hand that makes an L is your left side.” 

“Merlin!”

She grinned and took off running as Arthur chucked his glove at her back. But she didn’t care; as a man, she could run. 

Morgana continued to run until she was at the edge of the forest and then she slowed to a walk. The voices were still noisy in her head, but in the forest she didn’t need to talk to anyone else. In the forest she didn’t need to worry about the fact that her magic had been trying to do everything for her all day. Instead she just walked alone in the trees, enjoying the freedom she had until her afternoon one-on-one lesson with Leon’s kid. She wondered how Merlin was doing. 

* * *

Merlin was, at that moment, bored out of his mind. All morning he had been sitting, embroidering, listening to idle gossip. Now he liked gossip as much as the next servant, but this was pointless speculation. It was just talk about who might marry who and oh wouldn’t they make a good match? Then the older women would start to reminisce about courting, themselves, and a ball when they had danced with Uther. 

He had not wanted to know that Uther had a forceful tongue in his youth and he most certainly did not want to know how his back muscles felt. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Morgana,” one of them finally apologised. “I know he raised you like a father. You probably don’t want to hear us speaking like this about him.”

Merlin shook his head. “It is an image I would rather not have in my mind. But Lady Isabelle, what about your son? I haven’t heard you mention him?”

“He is going to join the priesthood.” The other women made sympathetic noises. “I know. He’s such a handsome boy and I know many of the young ladies were trying to catch his eye, but the silly boy doesn’t look at them the same way. If only his younger brother had also inherited his father’s looks.”

And Merlin stopped paying attention again. He breathed steadily and tried to stop his feet from bouncing with restless energy as he carefully pushed the needle through the corner of the blanket. At least he would have a nice gift for his mother this year. Completely handmade too, no magic to speed the needle with all these judgemental eyes.

If not for his restrictive skirts, he would’ve ran out of the room when the bell chimed and he stood to leave. He was needed to approve the budget for the kitchens for the next month. That he didn’t mind doing. And he rather looked forward to talking with Mary without her trying to force him to eat like an overbearing mother. 

* * *

Despite these annoyances, in the evening they both insisted it was an easy week and they still couldn’t understand the complaints of the other. Merlin lay awake shifting constantly, not able to settle, and Morgana lay still, trying not to hear the sounds of the druids in the town, especially not the two shouting loudly in her mind during their lovemaking.


	3. In Which They Admit the Truth

“Your highness, please, we need your opinion.” Merlin was stopped in the corridor by Lady Amara and Lady Isadora. 

“How can I help?” He asked politely. Anything to make him late to embroidery with Everard. 

“The sash in my gown,” Lady Amara said. “I asked my girl to put it at my waist but I don’t think it’s high enough. It looks wrong to me. You remember my mirror broke last week so I asked Isadora but she thinks it needs to be lower and that can’t be right.”

“Too much higher and you’ll look utterly out of proportion. You want the sash just before the skirt starts and your sash is already too high,” Lady Isadora said. 

“What’s your opinion?”

Merlin looked at the dress. Honestly it looked fine to him. It was a light blue gown, white trim, and a white sash sewn across the stomach. But he knew Morgana would give an opinion. He just had to think of something. He hummed lightly. 

“Turn around once?” He asked, just to give him time to think. 

He didn’t want to agree with either of them. That would only inspire further arguing. He couldn’t say it was fine where it was. “Have you tried a thicker sash?”

* * *

Morgana’s morning was far more hectic. The first class was learning about magical beasts today and her magic insisted on creating a small illusion of each of them to demonstrate what they looked like. Which was alright, until the fire-breathing lizard actually breathed fire and caught her lesson plans on fire.

The younger students she took outside to work on defensive magic. Similar to her practice with the knights, she flung sparks at them. They were then meant to conjure a shield to protect themselves. Which was going well, so she moved onto throwing spells meant to knock your opponent back a few paces and having them block that. 

As a treat at the end of the lesson, she paired them up to practice and things went downhill quite literally. 

The sandy haired boy failed to correctly create a shield spell and went sliding down the hill when he lost his balance, crashing into a stack of barrels and creating a huge mess. She of course had to help clean it all up and make sure the student went to the physician. So by the time she made it to her chambers for lunch, Merlin was already sitting at the table, waiting politely for her. Although she could read her own face well enough to know that he was not as calm as he looked. 

“There are some private matters I need to discuss with the princess,” she said to the servant. “You are dismissed.” The boy bowed and left them in silence. 

As soon as the footsteps were far enough away, Merlin exploded. “I cannot believe those women! Can’t they ever find anything new to talk about? It’s been the same ten topics of conversation for three days, no variation at all! Are you sure you have to attend? Why is Gwen never there?”

Morgana laughed wryly. “Because she’s expected to be in the council meetings. Which, why aren’t you meant to be there?” 

“Oh, I threatened Arthur. Told him if he made me go to all of them then I’d curse him to look like a troll. Besides, if I’m there he never pays attention, always expecting me to fill him in later.”

Morgana nodded her approval. 

“But please, tell me conversation changes sometimes?”

“Very little. Only when a new noble comes to visit. Which, if I’m not mistaken, I think Lady Lorna from Carleon is expected tomorrow evening. I said I would entertain.”

Merlin looked worried. “I don’t know anything about her. That won’t be a problem will it? You’re not childhood friends or anything?”

“No, nothing like that. I suppose I can give you a crash course on her family tomorrow over lunch. Just so you don’t say something really dumb.”

“That would be really helpful. Anything to not spend more time listening to the same conversation. Although I think tomorrow there’s something else on the schedule in the morning.”

“Oh yes, you have to attend mass. Great time for meditation. You can even close your eyes.”

“So that’s why you don’t mind going even though you are a priestess of the Old Religion. No wonder.” He shook his head. “How are lessons going? I’ll admit you haven’t complained yet.”

She finished chewing while she thought about what to address first. It seemed their own game of pretending this switch was perfectly fine was done. And if she was helping Merlin, she wanted some help in return. “The students really aren’t so bad. Can’t remember their names, but that’s not a big problem when half the time I just shout ‘stop that’ and they all listen. I do see why you get frustrated though. They’re like younger versions of the knights.”

Merlin snorted. “Much more immature.”

“They’ll improve. What is actually most annoying is all the voices.” She tapped her temple. 

“What do you mean?”

“All the druids! I can hear all of them, anywhere in the city. I have learned too many things I did not want to learn. It’s not as bad in the tower because of all your wards but I can hardly hear myself think outside.”

Merlin remained puzzled for another second before his face cleared. “Oh! I guess I forgot I put up a mental block. It must’ve fallen when we switched. Allow me?” He reached his hands across the table toward her. 

“Will it work? You have my magic and I don’t even know what you are trying to do.”

“It’s an easy spell, I’ll teach you later, but for now just lean forward.” He placed his fingers on her temple and suddenly she felt his presence more acutely than ever before. “Now picture a defensive wall. You’re trying to keep invaders out.”

She pictured the great stone wall surrounding Camelot. She pictured it higher and covered with armed guards, and a few giant spikes for good measure. Not even a portcullis or small archway to let anyone in. She looked all around the wall and the voices fell silent. 

Her shoulders relaxed, tension easing out of her body. “Thank you.”

Merlin shrugged. “Not a problem. I’m sorry you had to deal with it for so long. Now since you aren’t experienced with it, yours is a complete wall so you will hear either everything or nothing. I can’t even reach out to speak with you telepathically.”

She shrugged. Even though they could communicate that way, they had never really gotten into the habit of doing so. After so many years, they were really quite good at reading each other’s facial expressions anyway. 

They enjoyed lunch for a little longer, sharing a few more tips for living life as their partner before there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” Morgana said. 

It was Gwaine. “My lady,” he bowed quickly to Merlin and then turned to Morgana. “Arthur needs your help with some treaty. Or maybe it was a law change? I can’t remember. Also, tavern tonight with the knights?”

“Absolutely,” she agreed immediately. 

“Wow, normally you’re not so quick to agree.”

Shoot. That’s right. Merlin usually had to be convinced by Gwaine to join them, even if she knew he loved it. “Long week,” she said, hoping he would take the excuse.

“It’s true,” Merlin chimed in. “Please take him and let him complain to someone else other than me. My ears are about to fall right off.”

Morgana shot him a little glare. “And here I thought you liked listening to me. You can finish lunch alone then.” She stood and walked out of the room, leaving Gwaine to follow. With Merlin’s long stride, she reached Arthur’s chambers too soon. She resisted the instinct to knock and instead walked right in. “One day you’ll have to increase my salary considering how much of your work I end up doing for you.”

“What do you even need money for, Merlin?” Arthur asked without looking up from his desk. “I know the kitchens provides all your meals and you only wear the same three tunics every day. What do you even spend money on?”

“To send to Mother, of course,” she said immediately. Enjoying herself perhaps a bit too much, she leant back in the chair and put her feet up on the table. Even in her own chambers when it was just her and Merlin, she never felt comfortable doing this. It felt too revealing as the skirt slid up her legs. But no skirt? No problem. 

“Get your feet off my table!” 

Okay, one problem. She swung her legs down and leant on her elbows instead. “Gwaine said you needed my help?”

“Yes.” He handed over a small stack of papers. “Proposals for addendums to the law that concern magic or druids in some way. I need you to read them over and see if there’s something I’ve missed or something that will offend.”

“Of course.” Morgana took the pages and began to read. This was something she could do. Merlin usually talked over the laws with her as well, always worried that since he hadn’t been raised as a nobleman, he would be doing something wrong. Or he’d miss a loophole. Especially when the law was first changed, he was worried that there would be some loophole that meant he still couldn’t use his magic. Even if he trusted Arthur, he did not trust the other councillors. 

And it seemed one of them had tried to slip something in here. “Arthur, this line about hand fasting ceremonies?”

“Just write your notes,” Arthur said. “I’ve got to finish this draft of the new trade agreement for the council to review in two hours. I’ll get to your notes after that.”

She hesitantly moved the quill and inkwell closer to her. She couldn’t write in Merlin’s handwriting. She’d learned to dash through the corridors with his stride and she could imitate his manner of speech without a problem, but his handwriting was too distinctive. And too different from her own rigid letters. She glanced furtively at Arthur and then just underlined the section she had an issue with. Maybe if she only did that, he would come and speak with her later about them. 

They both worked quietly until she finished with the papers an hour later. She had very few issues with them. “They look good, Arthur.” She stood and handed him the stack. 

He nodded and placed it next to his left elbow. “Thanks, Merlin.”

She turned to leave. 

“Merlin?” Arthur asked. 

“Yes?”

He set his quill down. “Is something bothering you? You’ve been oddly quiet lately.”

Did she really not talk as much as Merlin did? Certainly when they were together they were frequently talking over each other. But perhaps she had forgotten how much Merlin rambled around Arthur and how much she didn’t. “I’m fine. Morgana’s had nightmares these past couple nights and neither of us has slept well.”

“More nightmares?”

“The normal kind,” she reassured him before he got really worried. She hoped Merlin wasn’t getting prophetic dreams. She should ask. “Nothing to worry about. I’m hoping a late night at the tavern might knock me out well enough to sleep through the night tonight.”

He chuckled. “So long as you’re not so drunk that you can’t even make it back to your bed. And no drunken magic,” he warned with a severe finger. “You know what happened last time.”

“That was a product of many different circumstances. It won’t happen again.” And with that, she quickly left. She suddenly realised she would have to ask Merlin just how much drink he could handle before his grip on his magic failed. She’d have to drink even less. His magic was much more eager to do her every whim than her own. 


	4. In Which a Gift is Purchased

Morgana fumbled once again trying to do up the laces of her own corset.

“Come on, I thought you’d be able to manage this even when hungover,” Merlin complained, holding his hair out of the way. “How much did you drink last night anyway?”

Morgana rubbed at her eyes and tried harder to focus on the laces. “I only had four glasses. I refused half the drinks Gwaine tried to foist on me.”

“You had four glasses?” Merlin exclaimed. Then he swatted her hands away. “No, its too loose. I’ll just do it.” He muttered a spell and Morgana watched the crosses tighten one after another and efficiently tie themselves off. Then Merlin pulled on the next layer and did the same.

“Yes, only four. Arthur said something about you doing magic when you were drunk so I didn’t want to have too many. I couldn’t find you to ask your usual though so I guessed. Four glasses is like an average feast.”

“I rarely even finish a second glass,” Merlin said. He pulled on the dark green gown with the diamond cutout and silver trim. When he turned around to face her, hair still loose and cascading over his shoulder, Morgana felt her heart rate accelerate just a little bit. Interesting. She’d have to wear that gown more often.

“Really?”

“I wasn’t raised on wine like you fancy folk. I still have Eric make sure mine is watered down at feasts. The trick with Gwaine is to just tell him he already gave you a new glass.”

Morgana groaned. She had thought she was being reasonable, and she had held in the magic, but she had not expected this piercing headache in the morning. “Can I convince you to guest lecture for the day?” she asked.

Merlin laughed as he brushed his hair. “No, that would be cheating. Besides, no lectures on Sunday. You’ve got to go sit in on the druid council while I meditate in mass.” He glanced at her in the mirror. “Don’t worry, they mostly just want me there to settle ties when things come to a vote. They hardly ever ask for my opinion. And then you get to play with the kids afterwards.”

* * *

After mass, Morgana’s schedule was clear. Merlin was not sure what to do. When he had free time, he would often bother Arthur, or take a book up to the roof of the tower to read. But he was sure it would seem too strange for Morgana to do those things. He also had been trying to avoid Arthur as much as possible lest he fall back into habits that were distinctly Merlin. Yes, he looked and sounded exactly like Morgana right now, but never in a million years would she call Arthur a clotpole. Nor would she give him a mocking bow when he was being particularly prattish. So it was best just to avoid those situations. 

But he did remember that Morgana liked the market. And maybe he could pick out a new necklace for her birthday in a couple months. After all, he would be able to see how it looked on her without her finding out. It was a perfect plan. 

Except that the minute he set foot out of the castle, Sir Landon came over and insisted that he escort the princess. He even called over Sir Gwaine as well. Then he held up his arm, expecting him to be led around the market like a child. 

Perhaps Gwaine picked up on his hesitance. “I do believe the lady likes me better.” He held up his own arm to escort the princess. It wasn’t much better, but it was the lesser of two rotten choices. “Where to, my lady?”

“To the market.”

He nodded and slowly walked forward. So slowly. Honestly it was infuriating. The four layers of restrictive skirts meant each stride was half the length of his usual stride and thus he was twice as slow. The shoes meant he had to walk with a slightly different gait, but he’d gotten used to that the last time they switched bodies. But the slowness of the walking was terrible. Plus, he knew he had to hold his chin up high and walk gracefully, too. Walk like a princess who expected other people to move out of his way, rather than dodging around others. 

Finally they made it to the market. “Thank you for the escort, sir knights. I know my way from here.” He tried to get them to leave.

“We cannot leave you unaccompanied, your highness,” Sir Landon said. 

Gwaine at least looked slightly sympathetic as he said, “Merlin would have my head if anything happened to you. But lead on to where you want to go.”

With a small smile concealing his frustration, he walked very slowly to the market stalls with jewelry. There he spent a long time looking at all the different options and trying them all on. Personally, he liked the ones with wider metal borders he could inscribe protection runes into later. But he asked the opinions of the shopkeepers just to make sure his own biases wouldn’t interfere with fashion. Goddess knew he had no sense of style.

Two hours had passed before he finally chose two necklaces to purchase. He watched as they were wrapped in a thin cloth and then he held them in his left hand because he apparently needed to rest his arm on Gwaine’s in order to be escorted back to the castle. Which took another twenty minutes just to reach the steps. He curtly nodded a thank you before lifting his skirts to climb the steps. He would drop these off in their chambers and then sneak out a side door to try to meet Morgana coming back from the druids. 

Except that didn’t work either. Another guard quickly hurried over and insisted on escorting Merlin. “No, I don’t need to be escorted anywhere,” he tried to protest once again.

“Your highness it would be improper for you to be seen unaccompanied. I insist.”

So he tried a different tactic. “I was only stepping outside to see if I could see my husband coming back. If he comes this way, would you tell him I’m having lunch with the ladies?”

“Yes, your highness.”

Merlin turned around and slowly walked back inside. Maybe he would just sit in their room and and catch up on some work. He wouldn’t make Morgana have to grade the writing assignments he had given his students. Although with the mood he was in, none of them would be getting perfect marks.

Gwen came by at one point and he took a break to share a glass of wine with her while she complained about the council. It was hard not to agree too strongly. Merlin complained about the sewing sessions and not being able to just take a walk by himself. By the time they had to greet the visiting nobility, both of them felt much better.


	5. In Which Merlin Behaves Out of Character

Monday dawned with bright sunshine. Again Merlin and Morgana rose, helping each other prepare for the day ahead. Morgana was expected to give Lady Lorna the tour of Camelot, host a small feast in the East hall with their visitors, introduce Lady Lorna to the other noble women, and then escort her to the feast that evening. Merlin was really hoping she was one of the more fun nobles, like Mithian. Someone he could actually have intelligent conversations with as long as he would be stuck to her side all day. She had given a good first impression last night, but her husband had dominated most of the conversation. 

On Merlin’s schedule was teaching in the morning, cut short by a lunch with a visiting mage from a far southern country, followed by helping Gwen plan a birthday surprise for Arthur. Then the afternoon was free until the feast in the evening. It actually sounded like an excellent day. Morgana was excited. 

Merlin gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she grabbed the lesson plan and nearly ran to the tower to get started on the day. 

The lesson went smoothly for once. Only three things caught fire and she only needed to perform one urgent counterspell to stop the greasy haired kid’s nose from continuing to grow until he fell over. She wasn’t even sure how the other one had managed it; they were learning to change the colour of fabric. She made a note for Merlin to look over later. 

She was talking theory of rune based trigger spells with the visiting mage when Leon burst into the room. Everything in his posture screamed urgency, but his voice was collected as he asked, “Merlin, may I speak to you in the hall for a moment?”

She stood and excused herself. “What’s wrong, Leon?”

“The king and his party have been captured by sorcerers.”

“What?!” She hadn’t even realised he had gone out riding. Wait. “Who is in the party?”

Leon saw what she was really asking. “Elyan, Percival, and Galahad. They left this morning and they were meant to be back already.”

“Okay. Hold on.” She ducked her head back into the room. “I’m terribly sorry, but I have to deal with this rather urgently. This was fascinating, though. Can we continue tomorrow?”

“Of course,” he said graciously, also rising. “Is something wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?”

“You’re a guest in Camelot. We’ve got this handled.” And before he could say anything more, she turned and left, walking fast. “Fill me in.”

Morgana listened as Leon explained that they had sent out a small patrol to see if they were just late, but they hadn’t yet returned. Instead a crow with a message was sent to Gwen and a ransom was expected. Rather uncreatively, they wanted to exchange both Gwen and Morgana for the king. She shuddered, knowing that their plans were unsavory. 

Unfortunately, it also meant that she could not insist that Merlin in the guise of Morgana accompany her on this rescue mission. And as they didn’t want their guests to know anything was amiss, there was no time to swap back. She took a steadying breath as she swung herself up onto Merlin’s horse. She could do this. She may not be Emrys, but she had his magic. And she was a priestess in her own right. 

So she rode out with Leon, Gwaine, Gaheris, and Edmund for Fort Armond. As they approached, she felt a tingling of magic sweep over them. “Wait,” she said. “They know we’re here.”

“Magic?” Gwaine asked.

“Magic,” she confirmed. “What’s our plan?”

There was an uncomfortable silence. “I had been hoping to get closer to scout it out before rushing in,” Leon said. “But if they already know we are here, we need a plan.”

“You’ve got lots of magic, Merls, can’t we just attack?”

Morgana shook her head. “I have a lot, but they might have a lot of sorcerers. I’m just one person.”

“Can we say we’re just travellers passing by, looking for a chance of food?”

They looked at Edmund in disbelief. “Would you let us in if you had taken the King of Camelot hostage?” Gwaine asked. 

“I have an idea, but you might not like it,” Morgana said. It was a bit crazy and convoluted, but if she guessed right, it wouldn’t need to work for long. Just long enough to get close. And she was right, the knights weren’t a fan. But no one else had a better plan. 

So she muttered a long spell and cast an illusion over herself to look like Morgana. “How do I look?” she asked. 

“You still sound like yourself, Merlin. You’ll have to stay silent.” Gwaine said. “But,” he looked her up and down. “You look ravishing in that dress.”

“Careful, that’s my wife you’re talking about,” Morgana said. 

Leon frowned. “Does it count if he’s actually flirting with you, Merlin?”

Oh if only they knew. Although it was definitely better that they didn’t. 

So they rode to the castle, the knights on either side of Morgana, looking like a proper escort for a princess. She’d even taken a moment to transfigure Merlin’s saddle into a side saddle design. 

Morgana reached out with her magical senses to try to determine how many mages they had in the fort. With the more powerful magic of Emrys, she was able to sweep over the entire fort and find six magical signatures. Only one of which was bright and powerful. Undoubtedly the leader. She also thought she felt a glimmer of a prat. 

When they reached the castle gates, a loud voice demanded for them to halt. They did. Then, a man walked out onto the battlements not far above them. 

“We demand to see your leader,” Leon shouted up. “We want our king back.”

“Why would we do that?” the man shouted back. 

“We’ve brought the princess as requested.”

“We wanted both girls,” he sneered. “One is not good enough.”

“The queen is hidden nearby,” Leon lied. “We require proof that our king is unharmed before you take her. Let us in to see that he is well.”

The man opened his mouth to shout something back, but then turned around. He held a hushed conversation with someone out of sight. 

“The girl will be allowed into the castle to see the prisoner.”

“One of us must accompany her. We have no assurances that you won’t just close the doors and keep both of them.”

The man had another whispered conversation. He peered over the edge at them and then whispered some more before he spoke again. “The short one can come in. But the others will wait there.”

Edmund dismounted and helped Morgana down from her horse like a proper princess. As he did, he whispered to her. “How can we be sure it’s the king? You made a good illusion with no trouble. Can’t they do the same?”

She whispered back. “My illusion only seems good because you don’t have magic. I’ll know if its not really him.” At least she hoped so. Merlin had mentioned something about being able to see through any illusion.

The large double doors were pushed outward just wide enough for Morgana and Edmund to walk through. They were escorted by four hired mercenaries with rugged furs and dirty swords. She ignored them out of principle and walked through the halls with her head held high. They were then led into the small throne room. 

It may have looked glorious one hundred years ago, but the tapestries had been removed, the flagstones were cracked, and the torches in black iron stands made for a grim ambience. Not to mention the lack of windows. There was a woman in a scarlet gown sitting on the chair, with other women around her, the glowing bracelets making it clear that they were not here by choice. 

“Ah, the Princess Morgana, here to grace my court.” Her voice was rich and sweet, cloyingly so. 

Remembering that her voice would still sound masculine, she said nothing in reply.

“Nothing to say? I’m surprised. I’ve heard of the bold Lady Morgana of Camelot who fought for the return of magic to the land. And I’ve heard how she charms her enemies into submission. I assumed part of the charm was her wit, but I’ll admit looks alone are awfully charming.”

Edmund gave the excuse she had come up with earlier if it was questioned. “She has taken a vow of silence until the king is safely returned to Camelot.”

The woman’s gaze pierced hers and Morgana glared back. She could feel her magic rolling beneath the surface, ready to do her bidding. 

“Yes, of course.” She turned to one of her slaves. “Bring up our guest.”

She bowed low and left, returning shortly with Arthur. He looked furious, but unharmed. He even had his sword still on his waist. His wrists were both clasped with a sinister green band. “Morgana? What are you doing here?”

She said nothing as she looked him over. Definitely Arthur, and he did seem unharmed. 

“You were wrong, King Arthur,” the woman sneered. “Your knights were quick to give up your women. Even now my sorcerers have found your queen hidden in the woods and are bringing her to me. Soon I will have the entire Pendragon family as part of my court.” She stood and pulled out another pair of green bracelets. “Hold out your wrists, pet.”

Morgana glanced at Arthur and tried her best to silently tell him to be ready. Then she turned back to the witch and shook her head. 

“Speak up? Your king isn’t going anywhere so your vow of silence is useless.”

“Absolutely not,” she spat. “You have nothing.”

The woman took a step back at her low growl. 

“The queen never left Camelot, so there’s no way she’s being brought here. And, you don’t even have the princess.” She dropped her illusion with a smirk. Then she flung out a hand toward Arthur and shouted, “Tospringe!”

The bracelets on his wrists shattered. As did every other bracelet in the room. She hadn’t meant to do that. Arthur was immediately at her side with Excalibur against the woman’s neck. 

“It rather looks like we have you, instead.”

Morgana wished it was that easy, but of course she fought back. Arthur whirled away to dispatch the mercenaries while Morgana fired spells at the mages. Meanwhile she told the enslaved women to run. They hurried out of the room and she only hoped none of them were still in the fort when the force of her spells brought down an entire wing. She was only trying to bring down a few chunks of the ceiling.

Now she was the one to take off running, grabbing Arthur along the way. She’d lost track of Edmund, but hopefully he was smart enough to also run for the door. Outside, she quickly got onto her horse and ordered Arthur up behind her. Then they rode as fast as they could while the old fort crumpled behind them. 

“Little much, Merlin,” Arthur commented. 

“Poor construction,” she commented dryly. 

Arthur threw his head back and laughed. She reigned in the horse a bit now that they were out of danger. The other knights, including the ones who had been with Arthur originally, soon caught up with them. 

“I think that’s a record time for a rescue,” Arthur commented to Leon.

“You have Merlin, here to thank for that. And we need to get you back before our guests know anything is wrong.”

“What did you tell them?” Arthur asked. 

“Nothing. I told Lady Morgana and she said she would make up an excuse if asked.”

Morgana was surprised. She had assumed Merlin didn’t know Arthur was in danger. He would always drop everything to rescue his friend. And instead he, what, kept entertaining a noble lady without even trying to sneak out? Surely he would've thought of an excuse to leave and followed behind them. 

“Speaking of Morgana,” Arthur said. “I know I’ve always said you were a girl, Merlin, but you made a surprisingly good Morgana. You even had me fooled. Maybe you’re more of a girl than I thought.”

Morgana rolled her eyes. “All I did was stand there.”

“No, I’m with Arthur on this one, Merlin,” Gwaine chimed in. “You can ride side saddle like you’d been doing it all your life.”

“Oh, is that why this is so uncomfortable?” Arthur said. 

Shoot. She had forgotten to change the saddle back. She was plenty used to riding like a man in a saddle designed for women. Though, she hadn’t done it in years, not since Merlin taught her how to magically change the design when the two of them went out for rides. “I assumed it was just because you were taking up too much room on the horse,” she shot back. 

They dismounted so Morgana could switch the saddle back and then they continued their ride back to Camelot. There was some bickering, and some trying to figure out what the witch had wanted. Tomorrow, some of the mages of Camelot would be sent out to search the ruins for the woman and make sure she wouldn’t be causing any more trouble, but for tonight, they both had a feast to prepare for. 

* * *

Morgana returned to her room to find Merlin getting his hair done by her maidservant. She could see that Merlin had already changed into a purple gown to flatter their guests whose family crest was a bear on a purple field. He always said he didn’t have an eye for fashion, but she was beginning to think he simply didn’t have enough options in his own wardrobe.

“Merlin, is that you?” he called out.

“Yes, it’s me.” She walked over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Everything went smoothly?” he asked. 

“Everyone is safe,” she answered, going to Merlin’s wardrobe. “I’ll tell you about it after dinner.” He really did not have many options. She moved things around until she found one of the few properly tailored tunics Gwen had made for him when he became court mage. It was blue, to bring out his eyes. She frowned at it then muttered a spell to turn it purple. The same shade as her dress. She also pulled out the black trousers and the silver robe he hated but she absolutely loved on him. Two could play at this game. 

Sure enough, when her maidservant was done with Merlin’s hair and he stood up to face her, she smugly noticed him blushing. Of course she could also feel her own heart fluttering. He offered up his arm and she raised her own to escort him. For once, she would be the one escorting another. Her heart beat a little faster. 

Merlin leaned in close. “I know how weird this sounds, but I see why you like that robe now. I look hot.”

Morgana whispered back. “And as much as I love that gown, I’m going to tear it off of you after the feast.”

He laughed. “This is going to be one interesting evening.”


	6. In Which Pronouns are Hard

“Morgana?” Gwen caught Merlin walking to the seamstress’s chambers in the morning. 

“Good morning, Gwen,” he replied, stopping to wait for her to catch up. 

“Are you busy this morning? I was hoping for some company in the garden this morning.”

Merlin thought for a moment. “I’ve a fitting right now, but that shouldn’t take long. Then nothing until falconry with some of the ladies after lunch, but I can easily beg out of that if my queen needs me.” He smiled. He had been doing everything possible to avoid having to ride side saddle. Morgana had made him do it once when he foolishly said it didn’t look all that bad. He’d slid off the saddle so many times he was limping for the rest of the day from landing wrong on his feet. She had laughed and said it was even harder with layers of skirts that were designed to be slippery. So no, he had no desire to find out how true that was. 

“Wonderful. I feel like I haven’t seen you much this week with all our guests.”

Which is how Merlin found himself stressed out all day. From the fitting, to a few hours in the garden, and then an afternoon stroll around the town with Gwen, he was constantly second guessing every word out of his mouth. 

Morgana had been friends with Gwen even longer than Merlin had and their friendship was different than Merlin’s own relationship with Gwen. As Morgana he could tease her about her relationship with Arthur, but then she teased him back about Merlin and that got too weird too fast. He was a bit better at talking about the frustrations of life as a noblewoman, having heard enough from Morgana, but he had to be careful not to sympathise too much. Merlin had experienced the same drastic change in status as Gwen had; Morgana had been raised a princess. 

“How do you deal with being escorted everywhere,” Merlin asked. “I mean, I grew up with this and knowing it would only get worse, but its been a sudden change for you.”

Gwen shrugged. “I guess I don’t think about it much. But remember when Arthur was still courting me and I was still living in town? He made sure one of the guards escorted me home every night. I thought it was sweet.”

Merlin did remember that. He also remembered telling Arthur that one guard was enough. If he had two knights escort her everywhere then Uther would know for sure and banish Gwen. 

“After that, well, everything changed so much, it was just another thing to get used to. And especially that first year, I hardly even left the castle. I had so many lessons to take.” She held up a patterned blue scarf to let the light shine through the fabric. “How much, for this Ella?”

She bartered for a little then completed the transaction and chatted with Ella for a few more minutes. This was also strange. Ella had said “Good afternoon, Princess Morgana,” but then ignored Merlin for the rest of their time at the stall. It was the same polite kindness Merlin had received the other day when he’d been shopping for the necklace. He hadn’t thought much of it then because he was bitter about being forcibly escorted. 

But he’d never thought about how little the townsfolk spoke with Morgana. She was kind to them, but they were still uneasy around her. Merlin, on the other hand, was a familiar face. He knew their families well and some of them he had helped with their childbirth when he was still working for Gaius. There were no boundaries left after that. 

This was made even more clear when they passed by Morgana picking up Merlin’s latest order of pots from Marcus. Merlin tried to distract Gwen and steer her away, but she was determined. 

“Merlin! I thought I might find you here,” Gwen greeted. “Are you preparing anything special this week?”

Morgana turned away from the stall quickly. “Gwen, Morgana. I didn’t expect to see you here. No, nothing special. Running low on hangover cures though. I might have to start another large batch.”

“Told you not to go out drinking with the knights,” Merlin couldn’t help but tease. 

“I was drinking in moderation,” Morgana returned. “It’s Galahad who can’t say no to Gwaine and ends up begging for the cure the next day.”

Gwen laughed. “He hangs on Gwaine like an older brother. Poor kid needs a better role model.”

The three of them, escorted by the five guards behind them, continued slowly through the market and continued talking about the dynamics between the newer knights. Through out it, they paused to greet other townsfolk. Merlin smiled a polite hello but was always ignored as the townsfolk chatted with Gwen and Morgana. Mostly Gwen though as Morgana tried to follow the conversation but without actually knowing the people she was confronted with, it was hard. 

After they had stopped to talk with Elaine, and the Thompson twins, then Patrick and his two kids, and Mary, Merlin saw Morgana give him a very brief panicked look. He nodded back just as subtly. 

“Gwen, I just remembered I was meant to find a book of poetry in the library for Lady Lorna,” Merlin said. “Merlin can escort me back so you can finish your shopping.”

“Of course,” Morgana said. “I was heading back anyway.”

Gwen looked at them both with slightly narrowed eyes. “Of course. I’ll see you at supper tonight?”

“As long as nothing comes up,” Morgana said. Then she grabbed Merlin’s hand in her own and they walked out of the market. 

“Slow down,” Merlin hissed. “I can’t walk as fast with these blasted skirts.”

“Sorry, sorry.” She slowed her pace. 

Merlin looked at her more carefully. They hadn’t actually talked much last night, but maybe this was wearing on her more than she had been letting on. It had taken time to adjust for both of them, but when they started helping each other out, Merlin thought it was rather smooth sailing after that. “Is something wrong?”

“Not here.”

They made it back to their chambers and Morgana sat on the bed while Merlin put away the pots. He waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts. 

“Everyone likes you,” she said finally. 

Not what he had expected her to start with. 

“You know everyone and I don’t know any of their names. I’ve lived here longer than you have, I should know them all, too. But instead, I feel like even more of a stranger in my own home.” She flopped back on the bed. “I can’t even remember the names of your students.”

“You've only just met most of them, that’s hardly your fault. It took me a month and I actively studied their names.” 

“And the people in the market?” She sat up and looked at him. “I know they ignore me. And you know it too.”

He sat down next to her on the bed. “You just have bad points of comparison. Gwen and I are the most talkative people in Camelot. And I got to know most of them when I worked with Gaius. It’s hard to forget a face when you spent three days staring at it covered in boils while you tried every potion available to cure it.”

That got a little smile out of her. 

“Besides, you rescued me from spending the entire rest of the day alone with Gwen. I love her, but you and her share more of a history than we do. My palms were sweaty I was so nervous I would slip up.”

“Do you think she knows?”

“She suspects for sure. You saw that look she gave us when we left the market.”

Morgana groaned. “Cause you said you were going to fetch a book of poetry! I abhor poems!”

“Blast. Then she almost certainly knows.” Merlin stood up and began to pace. “What about Arthur?”

“I’m not sure,” Morgana said. “At first, I think he knew something was different. But I told him I hadn’t slept well.”

“He bought that? I sleep through nearly everything, he knows that.”

“I told him you, Morgana, ugh, were having nightmares. He at least seems to believe that you would stay awake to comfort me.” Morgana cocked her head. “I’ve had to deal with your magic, have you had to deal with mine? Any nightmares?”

There had been one. Flashes of glowing bracelets and Morgana, in her own body, being led into a castle surrounded by mercenaries. Then a scene of the castle crumbling. “No.” It didn’t make any sense and by now Merlin knew not to try to prevent the future. “Okay so maybe Arthur doesn’t know, but Gwen definitely suspects. We can’t go to dinner tonight. We'll slip up for sure.”

Morgana shook her head. “She’ll be even more suspicious if neither of us show up. At least one of us has to go.”

“And which one? I have no excuse for being absent.” With a huff, he lifted up his skirts so he could properly pace the room. “I already told her I have nothing planned today besides the feast tonight, and as the host for Lady Lorna I have to be there.”

“And I foolishly promised Gwaine I would be there. You know even if I said I had work to do, Gwaine would come drag me away to the feast. We both have to go.”

Merlin continued pacing, then his gaze landed on the shelf with the prepared potions. He paused, considering. “We could switch back,” he offered. “There’s still an hour before the feast.”

“No.” Morgana stood and laid both her hands on his shoulders. “We said one week. We can keep this up one more day. Arthur and Gwen don’t know yet. And they wouldn’t confront us during the feast even if they did know. Switching back now would be admitting defeat. And when have either of us let anything get the better of us? You’re Emrys, right?”

“Technically you have my magic so...” he trailed off at Morgana’s imperious eyebrow raise. Damn no wonder people fell silent when he did that. “Yes.”

“And I’m a priestess of the Old Religion. Soon to be high priestess. We can do this. Now, because I know how effective it is, you sit down and let me brush your hair.”

“What?” She shoved him onto the bench and picked up the hairbrush. Deftly, she undid the simple plait he had done that morning and set about brushing his hair. With each stroke, he felt the tension ease out of his shoulders. The steady rhythm of the brush calmed his pulse. Before long he felt a pleasant tingling on his scalp and his eyes fluttered shut to focus on the calming sensation. Even the couple times the brush raked over his ears couldn't shake the feeling of utter bliss and serenity. She traded the brush for her fingers and he felt her short nails scrape gently over his head. He hadn’t imagined it would feel this nice. 

He wondered if he should start letting his hair grow longer. Years ago when he had disguised himself as the 80-year old version of himself, he had hair nearly to his waist. Gwen might get jealous if he used magic to grow his hair that long on a whim, but perhaps he would consider letting it grow to his shoulders. Just to have an excuse to brush it regularly. 

“Alright, enough daydreaming, we need to finish getting you ready for the feast.” 

Merlin opened his eyes and realised that Morgana had braided his hair into two long braids intertwined with dark green ribbons. She had also already changed into one of his nicer tunics. He didn’t realise he had so completely relaxed so as to lose track of time. 

She held up a silver gown. The skirt was unbelievably narrow. “No way. I’ll fall over.”

“You have twenty minutes to learn not to. You’ve proved my point though, you would never willingly wear this if you were me. If Gwen sees you in this, she wouldn’t possibly believe I’m you. Or you’re me. Pronouns are getting messy.”

Merlin stood. “Fair’s fair. No robe tonight, then. It’s only a small feast with some guests. And that tunic is too nice. I save that for special occasions.”

“All your other ones are rough though. They make me feel like I’m itching all over.”

He raised his eyebrow at her. “Are we doing this or not?”

She sighed. “Fair’s fair,” she echoed. “But let’s get you changed first so you can practice walking. You’ve done admirably with my shoes so far, but even I struggle in this one.”

“Now she tells me, “Merlin muttered.

* * *

By the time Morgana escorted Merlin down through the corridors to the great hall, he was mostly managing to walk smoothly. He even smiled graciously at Sir Leon as he passed them. And at Sir Edmund, then Sir Percival who also passed them. 

When Lady Everard, escorted by Lord William, passed them Merlin muttered very carefully, “I’m beginning to think you do this in order to make a grand entrance. Its either that or revenge for something I don’t remember.”

She smiled back. “You’re lucky I didn’t walk ahead and leave you to walk alone. I have to go at the same pace. Now keep your chin up we’re nearly there.”

Likewise, she also kept a friendly smile on her face and cheerfully waved to Merlin’s friends in the corridor. She even teased Gwaine to not drink all the good mead before she made it there. 

They were the last of the high table to arrive. Almost the last guests, but there were a still three empty seats at the two lower tables. Naturally, every eye turned to them. The gentle music seemed to grow louder as conversations drifted off. She glanced sideways subtly and saw Merlin looking positively highborn, a slight smile gracing his face without actually looking like he noticed the gaze of everyone in the room. She almost felt herself get a little jealous of all the eyes on her husband. But she steered them both to the high table and pulled out the chair for Merlin to very carefully lower himself into. 

She could see him nearly fall back, but just in time his hand found the arm of the chair and he supported himself. She realised they spent so much time practicing walking, she forgot to have him practice sitting. Without a doubt he had kept his feet next to each other instead of letting one foot slip behind to help steady himself. She pulled out her own chair and sat down. 

Another miracle, neither of them were seated directly next to Arthur or Gwen. On Arthur’s side sat Lady Lorna and whatever her husband’s name was. She couldn't remember. And between Gwen and herself was Lady Everard. At this exact moment, Morgana wasn’t entirely sure which was better. Still, manners. 

“Good evening. I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure. I’m Merlin.”

Lady Everard held her hand up for her to kiss. “Lady Everard of the Northern Isles.”

Morgana resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she kissed her hand. She said it like she ruled there. She was only a minor noble. Cousin to the local Duke. 

“I’ve heard many things about you, Merlin,” she said. “Is it true that you banished the questing beast? And faced down a Lamia? I’ve even heard you are able to calm the seas with a single word.”

Morgana chuckled lightly. “I’ve never been to the sea, my lady.”

“But the others? They are true? Please tell me. I’ve heard so many stories of your great powers but I want to hear them from you.”

And this would be her challenge for the night. She delighted in singing the praises of Merlin’s great deeds, because he never did. He was always humble and tried to lift up the others who were there. And tonight, she had to do the same. To do anything else would give her away to Gwen who could definitely hear every word she said. 

“Most of them are greatly exaggerated, “ she began. “I was hardly even involved with the Lamia. Just ask the queen, she was the one who struck it down.”

* * *

Morgana never wanted to leave a feast as desperately as she wanted to leave that one. Lady Everard continued to ask questions, and Gwen even helped sometimes. “Don’t forget about the Griffin.”

“Oh no, that was mostly Lance,” she protested, even using Merlin’s nickname for his friend. “I was barely there at all.”

“And yet Gaius had said it couldn’t be defeated without magic, so you were the key.”

“Really, my lady, don’t listen to her. A simple enchantment on the weapon and he did all the rest.”

And when Morgana paused to eat, insisting she needed some food to have the energy to keep talking, Merlin made it worse. He played her perfectly. 

“Now one story I know hasn’t spread far,” he said, leaning over slightly, but not enough to be improper, darn how did he know that exact distance so well when it wasn’t anything men had to worry about? “Is the story of how he defeated the army of the dead.” 

Morgana quickly turned to face him. They hadn’t even told the full story to Gwen. Was he going to spill it to this stranger? More than anything she wished she could ask him what in the goddess’s name he was thinking. But as he warned her, if she wanted to talk to him in their minds, she would open herself up to every single voice. She wouldn’t be able to concentrate well enough to continue to fool Gwen if she did that. 

“I know,” Merlin continued, laying a hand gently on her arm. “We promised we’d keep it a secret, but at least let me tell the best part?”

“Oh, please tell me,” Lady Everard insisted. 

“We may have different opinions on the best part, but go ahead.” She continued eating while Merlin spoke. 

“Now you can’t share this widely, my lady, but I had been placed under a spell by another sorceress. A dreadfully wicked one. Such was her spellcraft that I was not aware I was under a spell. Gwen was the one who found me sleepwalking one night and figured it out when I wouldn’t respond.” Merlin shook his head. “I still don’t know how long I had been under the spell before Gwen found me that night. But two nights later all the skeletons in the crypts below Camelot broke out of their tombs and took up arms.”

Lady Everard gasped. 

“I was terrified, too,” Merlin said. “I remember running to lock myself in my chambers, but never making it there. Next thing I knew, Merlin had broken the spell on me and this strange white staff lay broken on the ground between us.”

“The staff broke the spell?” Lady Everard gasped. She was now leaning decidedly too far forward, hanging on the story that Merlin was weaving.

“It broke a spell, yes. The staff had been controlling the skeletons, he still won’t tell me how he did that. But no, he broke the spell on me with nothing but a true love’s kiss.”

“And I let you take all the credit for a reason,” Morgana reminded him.

“Yes. At the time no one else knew I was under a spell, sorry we never told you Gwen. But you would’ve asked too many questions we couldn’t answer just yet.”

* * *

Finally the feast was over and she escorted Merlin back to their chambers. They walked slowly again and even Morgana was beginning to regret having him wear the restrictive gown. 

When they climbed the last staircase, Merlin looked down the hall and said, “I’m desperate to get this dress off. I can feel every bit of food I ate. Carry me?”

“What?”

“I’ve done it to you before, not often enough really.” He smiled. “Sweep me off my feet and carry us to the door. It will be so much faster. I know I’m strong enough.”

“I usually jump into your arms, and I know you can’t jump in that dress.”

“I’ll just fall backward. I trust you. Here I come!” With a smile, he turned slightly, raised his arms as high as he could in that dress, and tipped backward. 

Morgana quickly put her arms out and scooped him up. Merlin grinned, arms now safely around her nec. “Now use those long legs.”

Morgana shook her head but obediently strode quickly down the corridor. “You’re incorrigible.”

“You love it.”

And goddess help her she did.


	7. In Which They are in Harmony

Gwen and Arthur were sharing a quiet breakfast in their chambers. There was to be a tournament that evening and both of them would be busy with different aspects of preparation most of the day. But they could enjoy breakfast together. 

So Gwen knew she would have to talk to Arthur now or else it would be bothering her all day. “Arthur, do you know if mages can trade bodies?”

He paused mid-chew. “Don’t think so.”

“Please finish chewing.”

He swallowed. “Merlin’s mentioned to me that there are spells which can give you control over a person’s mind. And I suppose that comes with control over the body. But you are talking about something different, I think. What’s on your mind?”

“Morgana and Merlin. I think, I don’t know, could they have traded bodies somehow?”

Arthur laughed. “Oh you must’ve heard what happened during my rescue even though Merlin asked them not to tell.”

“Wait, what really happened?” She’d just heard that Merlin and the knights had ridden out and rescued the party. Merlin had brought down the castle behind them. 

“In order to get in, Merlin cast an illusion to look like Morgana. But he still sounded like himself so they said Morgana had taken a vow of silence.”

Gwen smiled. “They don’t know Morgana very well, then.”

“Not at all. But I will admit the illusion was immaculate. I really thought it was her.”

She hummed. That still wouldn’t explain how strange Merlin and Morgana both had been acting in the market, though. And Morgana especially seemed off. She hadn’t complained once during her fitting that morning. But then again, only Morgana would be seen in that gown she wore last night. 

“I’m sure its nothing. Merlin was acting strange last week, but he said he was short of sleep because Morgana was having nightmares. A couple nights of poor sleep can throw anyone off.”

“And you’re sure they weren’t covering for something else?”

“I’d believe you, except for one thing. Merlin would never sit by and let someone else rescue me. Even if he was somehow in the body of Morgana, he still would’ve found a way to ride out and help. Trust me, nothing would stop him.”

“Yeah. I’ve seen enough proof of that.” 

“If you’re still not convinced, ask Morgana about something only she would know. You were her maidservant for years before Merlin even came to Camelot. I’m sure there are things she wouldn’t have told Merlin.”

Yes. She would have to do that. And so after breakfast she went to ask Morgana if she remembered when Leon’s younger brother had tried to kiss her at the solstice feast and if she remembered what year it was. 

Only their bedroom did not contain Merlin or Morgana. Only their servant tidying up and saying they were gone before she even brought breakfast.

* * *

Morgana had been gently woken up by her husband, already mostly dressed. “We’re skipping work today. Sun’s not up yet and if we hurry we can enjoy a forest sunrise.” 

She rubbed her eyes and realised he was indeed wearing her riding dress. The one with split seams. “Cheater. You just want to leave early so you don’t have to ride side saddle.”

He smiled. “You saw right through my cunning plan,” he said dryly. “But if we get to the forest before dawn I do have a surprise for you. Unique to my magic so you may never get to experience it again.”

“Alright, alright. I’m moving.”

Merlin used magic do to the rest of the laces in the back of the dress and grabbed a cloak to wear, tossing another to her. Then he also handed her his small satchel.

“The potions are already packed in there along with a few rolls for breakfast. Let’s go.”

Together they snuck past the guards and to the stables. Quickly they saddled each other’s horses and rode out through one of the side gates, closing it securely behind them. Then Morgana charged ahead, almost standing on the horse as she rode unencumbered by any skirt. She heard Merlin following behind, but she knew where she was going and didn’t wait up. 

This hilltop was a favorite spot of theirs. In the middle of the forest, and yet high enough that through the trees you could see the top of Camelot. In the winter you could see even more. Reaching the top, she came to a stop and stood in the saddle, admiring the view. She dismounted when Merlin rode up as well, skirts hitched way further up than she would ever dare. 

“Don’t give me that look,” he said. “I couldn’t even stay in the saddle when you tried to teach me last. If we wanted to make it out here it was this or nothing.”

“At least you waited till we were own of town to show off my legs.”

“Of course. I don’t like sharing.”

Morgana scowled and whacked him lightly on his shoulder. “Alright, now what is this surprise?”

He threw down the blanket he pulled out of his saddlebag and indicated for her to join him. “Not every druid does it, but many of them sing at dawn. Welcoming the sun and praising the goddess. It’s beautiful. And, today only, if you lower the barrier in your mind, you can hear it, too.”

“How?”

“Just picture the wall again and then imagine it crumbling.”

She closed her eyes and did just that. Like a flood, the voices were back. And Merlin was right, some of it was chatter, but this early in the morning, most of it was singing. She could hear, at least ten voices raised in song, probably more. Each was connected to another and they sang in unison, praising the goddess for bringing forth a new dawn. Some voices even sang in harmony with the others. It was beautiful. 

Merlin reached out and held her hand. They said nothing until the sun was fully risen, shining on the citadel walls, and the song was concluded. “Thank you, Merlin.”

“I’m glad I could share that with you.” He let out a long, contented sigh. “We’ve both been busy this week, but is there anything you want to do before we change back?”

She frowned. Was there anything? She’d galloped through the forest on the way here and with the knights a few days ago. She’d been able to use his magic to do some wonderful things. She’d walked through the marketplace without anyone escorting her. Not to mention she enjoyed a night in the tavern without anyone leering at her when they got too drunk. She’d been able to actually relax and have fun herself. And she only had to deal with Lady Everard once in the past seven days. 

“I might need a minute to think. I’ll admit it’s been a fun week. What about you?”

“Well, I think I learned that you’re right about my tunics being too coarse. The first day I hardly felt like my skin could breathe, but once I got used to the feeling, it actually was quite gentle. Not sure how I’m going to explain the change of heart to Gwen though.” He frowned. “I did really enjoy not teaching for a week, even if the inactivity of the sewing sessions was grating.”

“I knew you’d hate that.”

“I didn’t hate it,” he protested. “I finished my gift for my Mother way ahead of schedule! It just got dull after a while.”

Morgana laughed. “Alright. Anything you want to do while you still look like the better half of our relationship?”

He looked down at the ground and actually blushed a bit. He couldn’t really be embarrassed, could he? Certainly after this week they knew each other more intimately than any other couple ever had. He reached into the world’s best pocket and pulled out a comb. 

“Could you braid my hair again?” he asked. “It was unbelievably relaxing.”

“Of course.” She took the comb and hummed softly like Gwen used to do, timing the strokes of the comb with the idle humming. 

“Would you mind if I grew my hair out?” Merlin asked.

“It’s your hair,” Morgana returned, setting down the comb and beginning a fishtail braid. It was one of her favourites but downright impossible to do on her own head. Even with magic. “You know Arthur will tease you relentlessly though.”

Merlin shrugged. “What doesn’t he tease me about?”

“Good point. Will you wait for it to grow out or hurry it along?”

“I might hurry it along with magic to see what length I like, but then chop it off and let it grow naturally. Gwaine would be downright jealous if I suddenly had hair that looked better than his.”

Morgana laughed. He absolutely would. She tied off the braid. “All finished. And, I thought of the one last thing I’d like to do.”

“What?” Merlin ran a gentle finger over the braid to feel it as he turned to face her. “Oh no, I don’t like the look in your eye.”

She stood up and walked back to Merlin’s horse. She was the stronger of the two right now. Then she gestured at the saddle and watched it morph. 

“No! Morgana! You’re awful.”

“Won’t be as bad as last time, I promise.”

“That’s a low bar,” he muttered.

“I made it a double seat. Once you get settled up there I’ll ride behind you and help hold you in place. But I can’t let you have it all easy.”

Merlin narrowed his eyes at her, his hands at his hips. “What do you mean, easy? I fell off last time.”

“The riding skirt. Makes it too easy for you to spread your legs and cheat.” Concentrating on the forest green dress with the holly trim, she gestured toward Merlin and let his magic do the rest. She would never be able to completely transform clothing with her own magic, but his was so much fun. 

Merlin stepped back slightly as the dress rippled and changed into a heavier fabric. He inspected the dress and found he was now wearing three layers of skirt. “I suppose I should be thankful it’s not the silver gown.”

“Goddess no. That’s not a riding dress. If you ever have to put me on a horse in a dress like that, just throw me over like a sack of grain.”

“Why not rip the skirt?”

“Absolutely not. Those gowns take years to make and I will not have you ruin one. Now, up you go.”

Morgana was impressed that he remembered which foot to put in the stirrups first, but she still laughed when he immediately came sliding right back down. She helpfully explained how you had to overshoot slightly. Then the slight back slip would bring you to the center of the saddle. After a few more tries, he was able to stay in the saddle. 

“Now just rest your leg on the pommel, and the other in the stirrup. And relax.” She jumped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, reaching to grab the reins. “We’ll go slowly, I promise.”

They didn’t ride long, Morgana could see he was sitting wrong and it would be her that felt the soreness the next day, but they rode until he was able to comfortably stay in the saddle without her holding him. Then they rode just a little longer because it was nice. But now the sun was nearly overhead and both of them were beginning to get hungry. They returned to the hilltop and their blanket. 

Morgana dismounted and helped Merlin slide off as well. She changed the saddle back to Merlin’s regular one. Then Morgana pulled out the two vials from the satchel. 

“It’s been an interesting week,” Merlin said, popping out the cork.

“That it has. But I think I’d like to be myself again.” As much as she liked not being treated like a fragile princess for a week, it was what she had grown up knowing. She missed wearing her dresses and being able to really care about her appearance. She was glad she didn’t have to teach again. And she really missed talking with Gwen. Their friendship had been a constant for so long in her life she hadn’t considered that she would lose it when they swapped, but not being able to spend quality time with her best friend had been the worst part of this week.

“Me too.” 

They clinked the vials and both recited the spell. “ _ Áwendaþ þӕt gebӕre þam hwán wӕre geondmengedon.” _

* * *

Halfway back to Camelot Merlin had a new idea. “Hey, um. Next time?”

“Next time?” Morgana asked incredulously.

“Next time we should just cast perfect illusions and both be knights from a distant kingdom.”

Morgana grinned. “Only if we can both be hedge witches looking for jobs the time after that.”


End file.
